1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a heat sink with a vapor chamber or a heat pipe and, in particular, to a heat sink structure with a heat exchange mechanism.
2. Related Art
With the development of technology, modern electronic devices have been developed toward the trend of lightweight, thinness, slimness, and compactness. Therefore, it is necessary to reduce the sizes of electronic components in the electronic devices. However, if the device size is reduced and the performance is enhanced, a great amount of heat is generated during operation of the electronic components. If the heat is not dissipated and accumulated on the electronic components, the electronic components may malfunction due to increasingly higher temperatures.
To dissipate heat generated by the electronic components, conventional techniques utilize a heat sink in thermal contact with the electronic component to dissipate heat to the ambient environment. The heat sink can include a heat conduction block and a heat pipe inserted through the heat dissipation block. The heat conduction block is in thermal contact with the electronic component, and the heat is dissipated out via the heat pipe. Alternatively, the heat sink can include a vapor chamber in direct thermal contact with the electronic component.
However, it is found that the existing electronic component collaborating with either a heat pipe or a vapor chamber is inadequate for use because the heat pipe has a problem of a high spreading resistance, and the vapor chamber has a problem of a narrow heat transferring direction range. Accordingly, industries are desirable to improve the heat sink to use the heat pipe and the vapor chamber together, so as to acquire the advantages of a low spreading heat resistance and a wide heat transferring direction range at the same time.
In view of the foregoing, the inventor made various studies to improve the above-mentioned problems, on the basis of which the present invention is accomplished.